Apocalypse
by Gip-Rik
Summary: Friends...Are they just that?rnFriends are abandoned on an island while thinking it was a simple trip they had just won. Seeing the things out there in this world alone will change there lives forever...Whom can they trust? No flames!Imeanit!GxRTxYSxLPxBN
1. Nameless

A/n:: What up! What up! This is a horror fic! Dun! Dun! Dun! But not all of it! I think I'm going to enjoy writing a story like this for a change, because you don't find stories like these often now do you? Well, it might be sad, happy, and I don't even know if you'll like it, but please do!!!!!!!! In your opinions...At least...I am sometimes told that I don't write fics that are very detailed...sob I'm only a beginner... Please read and review!

--Gip-Rik

Disclaimer:: I don't own Final Fantasy and the characters, so there!

**Apocalypse**

Chapter 1nameless...

The party was lasting for the whole night now and no one was tired. In this _little_ neighborhood, the lights at night were lit, and it was the party spot that was held by one guy. Gippal. Gippal is a playboy kinda guy and he started this party to begin with and he leaned back in his chair as pool was being played.

" Hey Gippal, where's the liquor?" A young blonde asked, as he made his move.

" I'm not telling ya. I'm saving it for later Tidus." Gippal replied, he just danced the night away with his Tidus's girl Yuna, and he was beat.

" Well, dancing with my girl was for me and not saved for you." Tidus joked when he looked at Yuna sitting and chatting with some friends.

" Haha! Good one Tidus, but I don't seem surprised at how you're not winning!" Gippal shot back, bursting in to laughs and all.

" Shut up, or I'll kick your ass..." Tidus muttered, and decided to go and dance.

The music boomed and the lights were flashing, as they all went to go and dance.

THIS SONG BELONGS TO MILKY! THE SONG IS 'JUST THE WAY YOU ARE...'

**_Dururu duruduruddu...uh-huh  
Dururu duruduruddu...and it goes..._**

The atmosphere in this house was getting hotter and hotter, from the dancing, and the movements.

_**The way you walk  
The way you understand me  
The way you move  
The way you just whisper me  
The way you touch  
The way you used to kiss me  
I want to just  
Just the way you are**_

The dancing was getting so intense that people were sweating, and Gippal looked over to his bud Baralai. He was dancing with Paine—Baralai's girlfriend and he danced even better when a girl came to him and started dancing too.

_**Dururu duruduruddu...uh-huh...  
Dururu duruduruddu...and it goes  
  
**_

Gippal knew that this girl was checking him out, and he soon burst out laughing in his head, when the doorbell rung.

Gippal walked towards the door, and it may have been somebody for his party or one of his lousy neighbors. He opened the door, and right in front of him was a girl he knew since childhood. She was wearing a denim min-skirt, a lacey top, black boots and her face was ever so sweet.

Cid's girl...

_**We're still the same  
Don't ever change  
I want to just the way you are  
Every day now  
Say you stay  
Don't go away  
I love you just the way you are  
The way you are  
  
Dururu duruduruddu..uh-huh  
Dururu duruduruddu..and it goes  
  
**_

Gippal stared at her blankly and she just pushed him and went inside. Gippal laughed at her immaturity.**_  
The way you talk  
The way you movin' closer  
The way you kiss  
The way you did beside me  
Cause every time,  
Every time I think about you  
I want you just  
Just the way you_**

She walked in and was noticed by many people, she was popular after Yuna, and she smiled at the guys as she sat in a chair beside her friend. Soon Gippal came in and saw her.

_**Just the way you are  
Just the way you are  
Just the way you are**_

He stood right in front of her and looked back at everybody. The song had ended and Gippal laughed.

It was now silent in the house and Gippal just made an announcement at the wrong time.

" HAHAHA! Cid's girl, you know you are late! Admit it! Admit it!" Gippal shouted as she cleared her throat and stood up on the table.

Putting her hands on her face she imitated the voice like a woman who had just lost something, "HOLY FREAKIN CRAP! I'm sooooooooooooooo late!! What am I gonna do? WELL I"LL TELL YA WHAT! I'll trash in the liquor and the good stuff!" She laughed manically, jumping up ever so hyper and the people cheered!

" I don't think so Cid's girl, not now!" Gippal explained, as Yuna jumped back.

" Hiya Rikku! Hey Leblanc, Paine, Lenne! Rik's here!" Yuna shouted.

Gippal backed away and the music was turned on again and everyone started dancing. Rikku noticed her friend Lenne's crush, Shuyin coming towards her and she just stayed where she was, and he embraced her by the side and asked her if she wanted to dance. She replied yes, but she didn't like the sound of it. Lenne saw this and grew extremely jealous.

Why her?! 

Soon enough, they started dancing.

A/n:: Ya like that! Well, review and I'll update! No flames!  
--Gip-Rik**_  
_**


	2. DeadEnd

A/n:: Hiya! So ya guys like it! WOW! Oh, and rajah of ffx, I named it "Apocalypse" because it also means doom. Not just doomsday...Well, it's a horror fic, and you'll get it later...I no, a misunderstanding...LOL! Don't worry!

--Gip-Rik

chapter 2dead-end

Rikku danced with Shuyin who was saying things close to her, as she blushed harder and harder every minute.

"Rikku?" Shuyin asked, as his dance began slowing down.

Rikku looked at him and he appeared to look a little drunk. She twirled around d and went back to the girls.

"Hey, Yunie, Lenne, Paine. Shuyin appears to look drunk as it is." Rikku shot, making hand visuals and looked at Lenne who was glaring at her, anger held in her eyes.

"Lenne, we didn't do anything! I swear!" Rikku yelled, she meant it, and it wasn't doing any good. Lenne was angry.

"Lenne I swear!" Rikku yelled once again, but Lenne just kept walking farther and farther.

Gippal was watching all of this and soon to come. Rikku was upset and she felt like she was going to cry.

She couldn't cry, because this was a party. Cid, he didn't really care that Rikku went, because he and Brother went away from Rikku and left her on her own.

(a/n:: Kinda like Blithe...LOL!)

"Kay everybody, let's go to the pool!" Gippal exclaimed, going upstairs to his room.

Rikku rummaged through her bag and looked for swimsuit, and went into the bathroom and changed. So did the others.

A few minutes later...

The water of the pool flowed calmly until Tidus made the first cannon ball...

"CANNON BALL!!!!!!!!!"

Lenne was sitting down and watching, as she sat next to Nooj.

"Hey Nooj, why don't you go join everyone?" Lenne asked she obviously looked at Shuyin when she was saying this.

"Oh, I really am not in the mood right now. Assuming Leblanc would be there, it'd be worse than hell." Nooj replied.

Lenne giggled, she was pretty cheered up. Leblanc had a big thing for Nooj. Love in that matter. Something had caught Lenne's eye. Shuyin was snuggling in on close with Rikku again. She observed more and Shuyin started to kiss Rikku's neck.

"Oh my God!" Lenne shrieked and Nooj laughed. He put down the magazine he was reading and looked at Lenne's jealous face.

"Don't tell Gippal, but Shuyin drank some tequila. I can see that he drunk. He might throw up." Nooj said a bit unsatisfied with his answer, " Or was it vodka? Vodka doesn't make you that drunk does it?"

Lenne jumped into the water and grinned widely at Shuyin.

"Shuyin, tsk, tsk, tsk. Your drunks aren't you? Silly boy." Lenne swam over a little closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"We should go inside." Lenne assured. She wasn't going to do anything. She wanted Shuyin to get to his senses and at least know that she was caring for him.

"OOOOOH! I wonder what's gonna happen?" Baralai said sounding like an idiot. Paine slapped him on the back.

"Baralai? Shut up." Paine shot, she was joking around him, of course she was.

"But-Paine, b-but I" Baralai was cut of his sentence by Paine just glaring at him, and she once again told him a precise reply.

"Don't nag."

Rikku then started to play some more in the water, when Gippal came behind her and pulled her waist.

"Rikku, come with me." Gippal said, and he then took her to the corner of the pool.

"What do you want Gippal?" Rikku asked, he was wasting her time and she desperately wanted to play some more.

"Did Shuyin do anything to you?" Gippal asked, he was worried, and Rikku had to give a precise answer. What was she gonna say? What was she gonna do? She was at a dead-end.

A/n:: S'up! Well, it's a short chappie, but oh well! Keep those reviews comin! Oh, and don't flame. And can you guys help me out here. Um, well you see if this story had blood in it and stuff like that, what would it be rated? I don't want to rate it R, people will get the wrong idea.... LOL!

--Gip-Rik


End file.
